Once Upon A Froggy Night
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: 4th prologue for RED MIX PINK: How does it feel when she spends her night with the Teiko captain? Will he show her a different side again? AkaMomo. Please enjoy the holiday gift! :D


_**Author's Note:**__ Hello my dear readers, this is the fourth oneshot from the prologue of Red Mix Pink! If you're new at reading this you might want to read __**Revealing Chores, A Fortunate Misfortune, **__and__** Be My (Savior For) Valentine**__ first so you can understand the story better, it doesn't necessarily connect but it'll help you to understand everything._

_As usual, thank you all for reading and reviewing, we have new readers; __**cherryapplegirl**__ and __**peachlovers**__. I can't go on without all of you! *smooch* And, of course, thanks a lot *hug and kisses* to my kawaii beta, __**Flo-chan**__~ Let's work together till the end! This chapter inspired from one of the pictures from __**Queendom of No Smiles**__, where the GoM playing on the gym and Aomine holding a frog and scaring Momoi while the girl hides behind their captain's back. So thank you so much! This is the link if you want to look at it __**http : (slash)(slash) .net(slash)1448058**____I have to do this or the link won't show up in the story._

_**POP QUIZ ANSWER:**__ I discussed this with my beta, Flo-chan (the idea was from her #throws credit), and we agreed that Kuroko's chocolate flavor is something mix between __**dirt**__ and __**chemical**__. lol. You know why? Because in my story Momoi's mother is an artist (this will elaborate later in the story), and on the day when Momoi made the chocolate, she accidently left a light blue clay on the kitchen table while she was handling the customer. Momoi came and mistaken the thing as one of the ingredients, she melted it, poured it into the chocolate, and voila! It supposed to be Vanilla flavor, but, well.. My God, fortunately Kuroko didn't die! /slapped. As for Akashi, Flo-chan suggested the inspiration from a comic where GoM found a __**box**__ under Akashi's bed which is the content are a book and photos from the middle school, he also kindly kept Momoi's chocolate there #grins. I'll tell you the link later._

_Thanks to the readers that are participated in the pop quiz, your answers are really interesting. __**SatsukiMomoiFans**__, I really like your idea about Kuroko's chocolate flavor which is __**glue**__, that's super! Also the same for, __**Keroro,**__ with the __**bogs**__. And __**Midnight**__**Splendor**__ was right somehow, it is tasted something __**awful**__ :P_

_**Warning:**__ Please, if you hate this pairing, don't even bother to read it and bash me after that.._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kurobasu! It belongs to the great Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**ONCE UPON A FROGGY NIGHT**

Tomorrow will be a big day.

Teiko's next opponent will be very tough, they were putting on an extremely good show so far, and even though Teiko is strong, they are still in development. But Akashi Seijuurou is sure his team has a winning chance, but that can only happen if he manages to find their weaknesses and so study them closely. Yet he cannot do it alone.

"Akashi-kun!" A soft voice called him from the direction of the door. He turned his head to the source.

Momoi Satsuki is waving at him while walking into the gym, a bright smile plastered on her face. She isn't wearing her uniform, he notices at the same time he realizes that she is also bringing a medium size backpack and a large plastic bag.

"Thank you for coming at such urgent time, did you bring them?" Akashi smiled back at her from the stage. Unlike her, he's wearing his usual practice clothes and gear.

"Yes, it's all right here," Momoi gestured at her back pack. She climbs the stage, moving towards him.

She felt a bit surprised when Akashi asked her to stay with him tonight. He said it's a matter of life and death, and she knew straight away what he meant. When she wondered why they didn't do it since yesterday or the day before, he answered it simply; he got some situation at home, that's why he can only do it tonight, even though they'll have less time and that means he'll be more tired than usual. He also added that she doesn't have to worry about anything else since he got the permission from the school and from their coach.

With that kind of determination, she, of course, couldn't say no to him. So she made up a lie to her parents; she said to them there's this study session at her friend's house, a girl. The study part was somehow true, but it would be a lie if she said it didn't make her nervous. She spent a lot of time with the captain, but they never spent a night together before. And this is the first time she'll be sleeping with a boy other than her childhood friend, and that was like six years ago.

She is sure he won't hurt her or do something stupid though. He is too gentle and far responsible for that.

"Why don't we eat first and start to do it afterwards?" She asked softly as she sat down next to him.

"Eat..?" Akashi stopped doing simple tricks with the ball as he flinched a bit. The last time she gave him (and the others) something to eat, he ended up feeling sick for the next three days.

"Uh huh, I bought these bentos on the way here. I wanted to cook our dinner myself, but I figured I didn't have much time since I had to do my homework first," she explained and pulled out the food she bought from the plastic bag.

He quietly sighed in relief. "Oh.." He mumbled as he watched her setting all of it in front of them.

"Is it alright, the bento? There are chicken meat and the vegetables that you like in it, I picked the menu carefully," she looked unsure about his lack of reaction. Momoi was sure she picked the right content, but she had no idea the problem is totally different from that.

Akashi beamed lightly at her caring attitude. He reached to one of the bentos, "sounds good."

They spend their time eating and chatting about school, small talk like that. It's odd, Momoi doesn't remember if they ever talked about other topics besides basketball. This is the first time she heard about Akashi's classmates, his complaints towards the education system, or the food he dislikes in the cafeteria. They even discuss the nasty rumor about their physical education teacher.

_Ah, so he's just a normal junior high school student after all_, she thought as she smiled happily. She doesn't know why but she feels glad about that fact, maybe because she has the feeling that he's too serious sometimes and he needs to loosen it a bit.

When the dinner is finished, they move on to discuss the data for twenty minutes as they wait for Akashi to digest. Then the captain performs the real life simulation while his manager is giving him the idea and the pictures about what will likeliest to happen in tomorrow game.

"So, if the situation goes like this, they'll definitely change their strategy to man-to-man," she told him while looking at her chart.

"Then I'll have to put Tetsuya to enter after that," Akashi responded her. He kept his eyes closed while dribbling as he imagined the situation, visualizing the movement of the athlete who will mark him. "Can you hand me the data from player number 10?" He finally stopped after ten minutes, making Momoi admires him for being able to move like that with his eyes closed and without making any useless movement.

"I got it right here," she digs through her data, eventually she gives him a piece of paper.

The session last for an hour and half. But just because Akashi started to feel weary; he can't have himself to be too exhausted. Also, he saw Momoi yawning from the corner of his eyes – it's 10:30 PM now.

"Are you sleepy?" He carried the ball while approaching her.

"Kind of.." The girl rubbed her eyes gently.

"Let's get ready for bed. It's already late, and there will be morning exercises, we have to practice the strategy before the match tomorrow night," suggested Akashi as he took his towel from her shoulder and wiped his sweat. He can wake up tomorrow dawn to continue his practice before the team arrives for the morning drills. He will certainly need her help to do that, that's why they have to get some rest.

Momoi couldn't agree more. They moved to the inside of the club room after that. Akashi took a bath first while the girl prepared the separate mattresses for both of them; she arranged the one for herself on the left corner of the room, while Akashi's on the other side.

It was cloudy when she was on her way back to school, but now it started raining outside.

"Ah, it's very refreshing," Akashi is finally back, looking really fresh and relaxed. He's wearing training pants and dark Tees, his hands are busy drying his wet hair with the towel.

"Alright, my turn," Momoi welcomed him as she stood up.

"Do you want to take a bath as well?" Akashi observed her quietly.

"Uh huh, the gym shower is quite nice," she digs her hands into her back pack, pulls out a clean and decent pink pajama, a white small towel and her floral pattern beauty pouch.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked when she headed outside.

"Hee?" She turned her head at him, her brow arching inquisitively.

"Didn't you hear? There's a rumor about a ghost in the gym," he smirked and teased her. She is going to pass the first gym before she reaches the shower, that's for sure.

To his surprise, Momoi narrows her eyes boringly at him. "Yes, I've heard, but maybe next time you want to save your effort for Dai-chan," she waved at him and walked out from the room without worries.

Akashi snorted at her reaction. "Be careful," he reminded her and moved to his bag next to his mattress.

Meanwhile, the only girl in the school at this time is walking bravely on the dim hallway. Her steps resonances while her gaze is focusing at the way ahead of her. The more she walks the more she realizes the school is very different at night, the atmosphere is giving a chilly and scary feeling. She is not afraid though, as long as nothing will suddenly pop out in front or from behind her.

There is nothing special about the gym, and she reaches the shower safely right when the rain is starting to pour harder. She yelped when she heard the thunder rumbling outside. She's more afraid of it than any strange rumor about the school. Feeling a bit scared and uneasy because of the lightning, she takes her bath quickly and leaves after brushing her teeth.

Unfortunately, her real challenge came when she left the shower. She froze and gaped at the open hallway, which connects the shower area to the main building. An enormous unbelievable amount of toads are hopping and moving around on her only path to get back to the club room, sheltering from the pouring rain.

"H-how come there's so many toads in our school?" Her jaw drops as cold sweat starts dripping from her body. Momoi watches their tiny slimy feet in horror. Should she stay there until Akashi wonders about her whereabouts and tries to find her? No, she can't do that to him, who knows if he already slept by now. So what does she have to do? She can't stay here forever.

Therefore, she has no choice but to walk carefully on the middle of the hallway, she can't turn around or walk outside because she'll definitely get soaked. She is walking on her tiptoes through them – her feet are trembling, her knees are feeling so weak, she is gritting her teeth, and her eyes are exploring her surrounds cautiously. Most frogs are avoiding her, but just when she's about to arrive, one of them disobediently jumps to her slippers.

"GYAAAAAAA!" She screamed, kicking it off from her flip flops and then she sprinted inside. She still continues yelling like crazy even though it's safe now, probably relieving the pressure from earlier.

Back on the club room, Akashi almost fell backwards from his chair when he heard a long shriek from outside. He spontaneously throws the book he was reading and jumps from his seat. "Satsu-!" He calls the team manager nervously when he gets out, but stops when something soft yet firm bumps into him and holds him very tight with no intention of letting go. "Are you okay? Hey, what happened?" He asked softly when he realized it's Momoi herself.

Akashi's hands flies to her back, securing her. He doesn't mind even though her ridiculously tight grip on his neck is hurting him. The point guard wonders about what happened, the pinkette looks very scared and shocked, her body is shaking and she let out some weird burbling sound, which he can only assume as crying.

"THERE'S A HUNDRED FROGS OUTSIDE THE SHOWER!" Momoi is finally lifting her head as she tells him. Actually, she's shouting right in front of his face.

"F-frog…?" Akashi sweat dropped as he waits for her words to sink in.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, she let out that weird grumbling sound again. "I'm so scared, they're green, slimy, and hideous.. Why on earth do they have to jump around and croak?" And she is back at burying her head on the crook of his neck.

Her voice is muffled but he is still able to comprehend it. "That's what.. Frogs do, right?" He asked, still unsure about what he's hearing right now. She doesn't answer him. "Let's come in first," he suggested, one hand still holding her body safely and another hand pushing open the door wide enough for both of them to slip in. He closes the door with his foot after that, and continues to drag her inside. Somehow, he's able to make her sits down on the counter even though she is still clinging and burbling to him like a kid.

His first priority is to calm her down, so he's rubbing her back gently and stroking her hair softly. He succeeds about two minutes later. "I still remember it clearly, the day Dai-chan put one of them on my head. It's really scary," she finally talked again, even though she's still refusing to let him go or to look up.

"Well.. That's unpleasant," he commented and noted quietly about this event.

"It's sticky and it tangled on my hair, my mother needed an hour to get rid of it, and till then I could feel it was moving and croaking," she tightens her grip and her voice is rising slightly.

Akashi has to stifle his laughter, he thought about how naughty his teammate was as a kid and how that must've been really shocking for Momoi in that age. "There, there, Satsuki, there's no frog here, just you and me," he assured her, patting her back lightly.

"Really?" She finally looked up to him.

"Really. And if there is, I'll make sure it won't get to you," he pulled away a bit, but he's still holding her shoulder. "See?" Akashi gestured to her to look around.

Momoi does it carefully. Her hair is tangled and messy since she didn't comb it, her cheeks are flustered with a cloth mark on the left one because she pressed it strongly against Akashi's shoulder, and there's some tears left on her eyes. "Umm," she finally straightens her back, mumbling slowly.

Before, Akashi never actually understood or thought about how most members see her as a cute and adorable girl. She's pretty, he admitted that. She's responsible and sweet to all of them, he also knew that. Cute and adorable, no, maybe because she is always so polite around him. But now, he thinks he finally gets that idea.

"By the way, Satsuki," Akashi spoke again, after the situation is calmer and she wiped away her tears. He earns her attention as she looks at him, questioning. "I know you're very aggressive towards Tetsuya sometimes, but.." He continues, "You're quite bold," at that time he smirked at her.

Momoi doesn't really understand what he meant until the captain averts his gaze down and so she follows his action. Just then she realized how intimate their position is right now. Her hands are still wrapped around his shoulders, his hands are holding her waist delicately while he stands between her thighs as her feet are hanging comfortably around him.

She truly doesn't know what to think. "#$%+ / , I'M SORRY!" She scrambled, pulling away from him, almost stumbling and falling on the process. Her burning red face is putting tomatoes to shame.

Akashi bursts out into laughter. "That's alright, the honor is all mine," he said coolly as he turned away from her, walking to the switch across their previous position. "Let's go to sleep, it's almost midnight."

They lay on their own mattresses ten minutes later. The room is dark and a little bit cold, but the atmosphere is not awkward at all. It is on the other way around, it's peaceful. Yet Momoi cannot bring herself to sleep with the thunder continually striking outside, and the memory of the kingdom of frogs is playing inside her head until now.

"Can't sleep?" Her eyes shot open when she heard Akashi speaking to her. She looked to her left, finding the boy looking back at her. She wonders about how long he has been observing her.

"I always anxious after I saw a frog, so.. Can you imagine what happened when I saw a hundred? I'm so afraid of one of them managed to slip in somehow and now crawls under my blanket," she smiled shyly at him.

He smiles back lightly, propping his head with his elbow, "There cannot be that much."

"See for yourself, Akashi-kun," she sulked and pouted at him.

Akashi taps his fingers on the floor. "May I try something to you?" He asked carefully, uncertain. She glances at him again, studying him. After she assured herself it is going to be okay, she nods. Akashi gets up from his mattress and approaches her. He sits next to her and gestures to her to sit up. "My mother used to do this to me when I was a child," he told her while rubbing his palms over one another for a moment, making them warm.

"Where is she now?" She wondered. Akashi said he got a situation at home, and suddenly she worries if everything is okay with his family.

He does not answer, all he does is massaging her forehead after that, applying the technique his mother has taught him. It's just a simple rubbing and pressuring, but the movement is a bit different. It feels so nice that even Momoi closes her eyes before she realizes, her circulatory system is also better now, her tensed shoulders are softening and she feels warm on the inside.

Akashi is smiling sympathetically as he watches her, he's glad he can help another person with the technique he never tried to anyone before. Her reaction reminds him of himself when he was a child. "Better?" He asked some minutes later as he took his hands away.

Her eyes flutters open. "A lot," she let out a chuckle when she saw his peaceful face.

The thunder strikes suddenly, brightening the room for a while, making her flinch and before she realized, she gripped his t-shirt. "That was really scary," her hand moved to her heart, she is panting as she tries to calm herself down.

Akashi watches her closely, it's after midnight now and she still can't fall asleep, this could impact their performance later. "Do you want me to move next to you? I can probably provide a sense of safety," he proposed bluntly. The words mean what they meant, there is no hidden motive behind it. She's a girl and as one she tends to feel scared sometimes, he knows and understands it, so there's no need to feel awkward or shy about it.

She stares at him, shocked at first, but when she sees there is no hint of mischief, or even a slight blush, she nods. He stands up and arranges his mattress next to hers. They lay side by side, close enough to cuddle or to hug each other. But none of them have any intention to do that, even though she feels really grateful to him and he's somewhat happy because she gives him a warmth sensation he never felt before.

Akashi inhales, the pink head next to him smells good, both her body and her blanket. "You smell really nice," the compliment just slips naturally from his mouth. He smells her scent every day, but it has never been this clear. He enjoys it more than he will ever know.

"You too," Momoi complimented him back, and it is not because of the formality, she stated the truth. Her captain has a soft and clean smell, just like soap. It's delicate and yet it lingers, she likes it.

"Good night," he's smiling softly and whispers as he closes his eyes.

Momoi turns her head at him, staring at his relaxed expression. She raises her hand to his head slowly and carefully, and she begins to caress his head, to thank him for what he did to her. And because she simply wants to do that. He is the one who is always calming her down and standing up for her, so, this time, she wants to do it for him.

Another smile appears on the red head's face, and after seeing that, she falls into a deep slumber.

**xoXOxo**

Akashi can hear the sounds from the hallway. His eyes opens shortly and he sits up slowly so he won't get dizzy. He checks his cellphone afterwards and is surprised to see that he missed the alarm he set up for 5 AM. He wonders about how he could sleep so soundly, and that's when he averts his gaze away from his mobile to a sleeping figure next to him.

Momoi is breathing softly with her eyes shut, she's laying on her side to face him, her pink locks are spreading on her pillow, and her skin is glowing from the sunlight that radiates outside – it's a delightful sight to see in the morning.

_I guess I'm not the only one with the capability to calm people with a touch,_ Teiko captain thought and smiled at his last memory from last night. He quickly realizes then that he has to get up now or both of them could get in trouble.

Akashi notices that her left arm is bending on her side, but her right is spreading across his stomach. He tries to remove it carefully, but she responds by holding him tighter, this time with both hands. That is another gesture he'll keep in mind.

Meanwhile, the chatter sound from outside is getting closer and closer. He wonders why they are coming together this morning.

_This can be bad_, he thought, troubled. The door is finally swinging open. "Good morning," he greets whoever is standing outside with a calm, nothing happened, motion. That's the only option left for them.

Five people froze instantly from their movement, witnessing the spectacle in front of them with awe and disbelief.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Aomine howls and his expression turned to horror when he saw how the carefree redhead waved at them with the pinkette hugging his abdomen closely.

"MOMOICCHI?!" So did Kise who is on the front line with him.

"Well, this is unexpected, nanodayo," Midorima raised an eyebrow, there is a hint of playfulness on his voice.

"What? Are they having breakfast before us?" Murasakibara forced himself to the front, both unaware and curious.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun," but Kuroko is the only one who greeted their captain back.

Meanwhile, Momoi is finally waking up from that entire ruckus. "Huh? What.." She stirred on her mattress as she uttered blankly.

The situation turns into chaos after that, and both suspects are busy clearing the misunderstanding until the game that night and even until the following week.

-**END**-

_So, how was it? Was it cheesy? Uninteresting? Lame? Tell me, okay :D_

_I gave you enough fluff on this one for your holiday present, or so I thought. Don't worry, it will get a bit angst on the end since the emperor will make his appearance :p_

_I'll see you on the next one! Have a rocking day! #smooch_


End file.
